No me olvides
by Mihael Kheel
Summary: Cuando uno ha sido muerto es preciso llorar las penas y olvidar los pecados, el dolor y la tristeza. Solo de esa forma, se va al cielo de Lawliet, un lugar desde donde se escuchan las confesiones de Mello.


Antes que nada, quiero desearles un feliz día del padre; pásensela muy bien con su familia, ojala tengan un buen día. Este fic ya había sido planeado antes, quería subirlo precisamente este día porque de él me inspiré para escribirlo.

Gracias por leer.

No me olvides

Para un cuerpo desvaído como el mío, ni si quiera la eterna condena consentía justicia. Ya mis razones eran tan absurdas que la idea del cielo me parecía distante, imposible. Creía que al morir vagaría entre los eternos caminos de la contradicción, como en vida fueron mis acciones que atentaron contra mi propia libertad. Pero solo lo suponía, solo lo pensaba en lo supuesto de la superficialidad y creía que todo estaría bien al fallecer; pero ahora tengo miedo.

El ocaso infinito al que llega uno tras morir es un sentimiento, no un lugar tangible como lo creí; no un paraíso, no algo que haya visto en vida antes. Era solamente un sentimiento. Uno fuerte y delicado, uno con la devoción para tentar el alma y sacudirla con el dolor de la vida, que se aprecia solo cuando ya se es muerto. Como la cría que asustada llega a la vida, y percibe con asombro cada bella cosa que contempla, cada ser y cada tiempo que sucede es un milagro atestiguarlo; ¿cómo, pues, no habría de llorar al nacer tras encontrar tanta perfección y armonía?¿cuánta felicidad no sentiría que fuera preciso el llanto para bien venirla?. Así, pues, del mismo modo se despide a la vida.

Era ya tan susceptible como un infante que no pensaba en hacer otra cosa que no fuera limpiar mis penosos recuerdos con lágrimas y llanto, era tanto mi remordimiento que confesé toda una vida a quien me permitiera entrar en su paraíso. Pero no escuchaba a nadie atender mi llamado, ni miraba pues carecía de todos mis sentidos. Era una opresión insoportable la que se experimentaba en dichoso estado; y causaba terror saber que lloraba, pero no sentir las lagrimas humedecer mi rostro, solo era ese eterno sufrimiento, ese dolor que no lograba manifestar como humano; casi escuchaba el murmullo de un llanto, pero me daba cuenta de que solo eran mis recuerdos evocando la vida; aquella misma que no respeté.

Mi cuerpo temblaría, y se doblegaría de la manera más humilde si pudiera estar dentro de él. Lamentablemente, solo me valía de sentimientos y recuerdos que abordaban aun más la tristeza y soledad de saberme deshabitado; sin rumbo alguno. ¿Permanecería allí para siempre? Quizá esto fuera el mismo infierno. No, no quiero el infierno, no quiero estar ahí. Quiero mi cuerpo, quiero dejar de sentir este fuerte dolor idolatrar los recuerdos de mi vida pasada. Quiero estar en el cielo. Me confieso, confieso cada cosa que he hecho, cada muerte a causa mía, cada injusticia que de mi obra se logró. Basta ya.

Quiero sentir mi cuerpo, su tristeza, su dolor; quiero abrazarle y decirle que estará bien. Pero carezco de la grandiosa habilidad para consolarme a mí mismo, ya no puedo interactuar con mi yo tangible. Cuando se siente el estremecimiento de cada sollozo es confortable, pero cuando no se puede ni si quiera saber a dónde van las lagrimas, el sufrimiento se provoca terriblemente más.

No quiero seguir así, quiero confesar, quiero limpiar mis recuerdos, mi obrar, cada palabra remilgada de venganza y maldad, quiero olvidarla. Pero que no se me permita ir al infierno; si esto es el purgatorio, no soportaría algo peor. No.

El llanto sigue, pero no lo escucho, tampoco lo siento.

Pero siento unas manos.

Siento mis manos.

Y también siento las fuertes palpitaciones de un corazón aterrado. Me siento de nuevo.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y abro los ojos; cada uno de mis sentidos está regresando; siendo el ultimo aquél que contempla. Pero escucho los arbustos, y siento el viento; puedo oler el pasto húmedo de algún jardín y el madero viejo de los arboles. Doy un paso y mis pies descalzos sensibilizan su primera interacción con el cálido suelo de madera. Busco apoyarme antes de percibir con la vista, y encuentran mis manos el esquinero de algún mueble.

Los destellos de luz se disipan hasta crear un ambiente de eterna armonía y diviso el escenario al cual mis primeros recuerdos pertenecen.

En un cuarto humilde y suficiente, en una cama de colores desteñidos y muros acogedores, en aquellas ventanas abiertas que permitían el aire del exterior; allí se forjaron mis primeros recuerdos. Y aquel escritorio que siempre tenía cuadernos y libros encima ahora estaba limpio, vacío, solo una carta había sido dejada. No había rastro de mí en aquel lugar. Pero debo decir que cada cosa era más bella de contemplar, más perfecta, todo era armonioso. Aun no me daba cuenta del cuerpo en que estaba metido, no hasta que estiré la mano para tomar el sobre dejado.

Unas manos tan tiernas, tan puras. Así las recordaba antes de que el tiempo me permitiera solo evocar las memorias de injusticia y venganza. Así era antes de que asesinara por primera vez.

Mi cuerpo era el de un chiquillo, el mismo que aseguré ser cuando no dejaba de llorar al carecer de un ser en que manifestarme. Era un niño de nuevo; y quizá por ello concebía la realidad con fantasía y asombro. Con una inocencia que aun era corrompida por los difusos recuerdos de muerte y dolor.

Me fue fantástico dar los primeros pasos y recordar la pequeñez de cuerpo que poseía, la delicadeza con que este mismo se relacionaba en su entorno y la eterna simpatía que provocaba a la conciencia de viejos ancianos con exhaustos años de supervivencia.

Tomé la carta y leí a su reverso las palabras a quien iba dirigida.

"A Mihael Kheel" escribía, y la abrí con curiosidad; ahora ya no me cuestionaba si estaba vivo o muerto, si estaba soñando o si esto era el paraíso. Una gran tranquilidad me sosegó.

En su interior había un papel viejo, con palabras de tinta corrida y manchas amarillentas. Cuando me fui del orfanatorio, no recuerdo haber dejado algo así detrás. Extendí la hoja y leí.

"Al fin has llegado. Te estuve esperando.

La verdad es que hay tantas cosas que tendría que reclamarte, pero solo puedo sentirme feliz de que estés aquí.

Paciente y humilde me senté bajo el roble del jardín y conté los años que me faltaban para encontrarte otra vez como aquel día que te conocí. Fue mucho tiempo el que estuve solo, pero te miré todos los días así que no te eché tanto de menos.

Deja decirte que lo más difícil de estar aquí no es la ausencia de compañía, si no saber que te olvidarán. En cada palabra, en cada acción tuya y en cada blasfemia, va la negación a mi persona. Me has olvidado, y has olvidado todas las cosas que te enseñé. Asesinaste a más personas de las que yo pensé jamás en utilizar para vengar mi muerte y ahora te confiesas al miedo, a la fantasía, no a mi recuerdo, como lo prometiste. Te has entregado a quien osara a reconfortarte; no sé si alguien más se ofrezca a ello, pero yo lo hice durante años mientras viví.

Cuando tus palabras diarias eran al mundo el retiemble de valentía; para mí eran el único consuelo en el silencio de la muerte.

Me es harto triste sentir que no me charlas aun como muerto. Escucho las palabras de un joven confesarse, pero ni una de ellas es dirigida a mí.

Los ángeles de tu cielo te habrán olvidado, pues misericordia no hay a un alma como la tuya, tan corrompida como fui capaz de forjarla; pero te recuerdo que sigo esperándote; y lo haré por siempre; quizá el que necesita confesarse ahora soy yo. He escuchado tanta maldad y rencor a merced de una mente creativa, que ya siento el peso de culpa.

Prepare tu cielo e iluminé sus senderos para que no te perdieras en el camino; pero pareciera que solo buscabas evadirme. Dejé mis huellas en la tierra para que no tropezases en veredas obscuras, pero les has sacado la vuelta y a tentaciones te has ofrecido. Dejé a tu lado a nuestro único ángel para que guiara tan irrisible actitud tuya, pero lo has apartado, y lo observaste de lejos cual animal a su presa. No era mi intención que le temieras. Las alas y aureola no son cosa mía ¿sabes?

Todo esto provocó que no te escribiera esta carta antes; me mantuve ocupado desde el primer momento que fallecí siguiendo los propios pasos que dejabas en caminos desconocidos; aquellos tan lejos de los míos. No te molestes por que la vida me fallara, es que yo ya había cumplido mi parte. Sé que ha dolido mi muerte, y por eso me has negado en vida, me has evadido, y solo procuraste cumplir la venganza que te desataría emocionalmente de mí.

No soy divinidad alguna para manifestarme en la tierra, pero me hubiera gustado recordarte que seguía a tu lado. Que no me olvidaras.

De haberme platicado, quizá nuestros recuerdos resultaran más agradables de evocar, y no me vería obligado a desaparecer de tu infancia.

Disculpa si no te mandé esta carta antes, pero es que estaba ocupado escuchándote cuando me necesitabas.

Lawliet"

¿Lawliet? Yo no recordaba ese nombre. ¿Sería que al leer entre los renglones de la hoja maltrecha, mis recuerdos se disiparan? Ahora me costaba reconocer que alguna vez anduve en malos caminos y torcido fue mi obrar en la tierra, ¿en verdad había matado a tanta gente? ¿Era Lawliet alguien a quien le debía tanto?

Di la vuelta en la habitación y me dispuse a salir y buscar ayuda u orientación, pero al abrir la puerta solo encontré un corredor vacío. Caminé hasta donde una habitación grande y elegante, ahí encontré juguetes, pero no niños.

Más adelante miré otra puerta de cristales cuarteados y coloridos cual ventanal de iglesia, y salí al jardín.

Todo era tan armonioso; era agradable percibir mis alrededores como jamás lo hube hecho en vida. Ahora que estaba muerto, apreciaba incluso la sencillez del césped bajo mis pies descalzos y el fresco del viento impregnado del olor a madero viejo. Escuché las ramas de un áspero árbol y encontré un abeto en medio del jardín. Debajo de él, había un hombre.

La realidad de aquel armonioso jardín se difuminó en un segundo y solo pude mirar aquellos recuerdos que supuse olvidados. Estaba teniendo conciencia de aquello que anteriormente me provocó desesperación: cuando carecía de un estado y me era imposible interactuar con migo mismo. Solo duró un segundo, pero pude contemplar las memorias que hice en vida acentuarse en dos grandes pilas; aquellas que debían ser olvidadas, y aquellas que permanecerían conmigo.

Al dar un paso y querer bajar los escalones de la entrada, una vez más divisé aquellas pilas de recuerdos, y el jardín desapareció tras una nube difusa de obscuridad. Me aterraba que sucediera, pero luchaba por ignorarlo y cerraba los ojos hasta que regresaba al orfanatorio.

Los recuerdos se pronunciaron frente a mí como sentimientos. Cada uno de ellos provocaba una reacción positiva o negativa. Por cada momento que manifestara desagrado, dolor o pena, ese recuerdo era olvidado.

Regresé al jardín y tomé mi cabeza, estaba confundido, pero necesitaba ayuda. Quizá el hombre de cabello obscuro bajo el roble pudiera ayudarme.

En algún rincón de mis pensamientos me topé con algún momento desvaído y corrupto, uno que causaba desagrado y decepción, pero era tan sutil y delicado que no evité reaccionar curioso a él. Porque detrás de esa tristeza que le embebía existía la ternura del confort.

De muerte y separación se trataba ese recuerdo, pero de lealtad y amor se erigían sus pilares.

Al llegar al jardín nuevamente me di cuenta de que ya había avanzado considerable distancia, y ahora me faltaban pocos pasos para llegar a donde el hombre del roble; aquel de pelo obscuro y semblante cansado.

—Mihael —me llamó él. Y temeroso de volver a recrear aquellos recuerdos en proceso de purgación, me paré frente a este hombre y lo miré desde abajo, desde donde las cosas suelen mirarse con asombro e ingenuidad. —has vuelto como un niño, que inocencia la tuya. Y que irónico que sea exactamente así como te conocí, en este mismo lugar.

Yo no conocía a ese hombre, pero me resultaba difícil mirara y escuchar, estaba cansado, me sentía enfermo. De nuevo, mis recuerdos de toda una vida se recrearon y volvieron a pasar frente a mí, aturdiendo cada uno de mis sentidos. No quería volver al estado de antes.

—¿Qué me pasa? —pregunté, asustado. Repentinamente dejé de mirar y apoyé mis manos sobre los tramos de tela de su pantalón. Quería sujetarme de algo para no partir.

—no te preocupes, pasará pronto.

Y sus palabras fueron recordadas como el consuelo de mi infancia. Respondía a su voz en la inconsciencia de mis remembranzas, y no evitaba resentir con nostalgia lo vago que me venía su rostro. No lo recordaba, no del todo, no había un solo momento en que lo plasmara como parte de mi pasado, pero respondía a su presencia como jamás lo hice con un extraño.

¿Es que sus recuerdos me causaban desagrado y por eso los había olvidado? O quizá fuera otro muerto a mi causa, como citaba la carta. No, él era quien escribió aquello, el era la persona de cuyas veredas me desvié. ¿Lawliet? ¿Hizo así tanto por mí?

"_No te molestes por que la vida me fallara, es que yo ya había cumplido mi parte"_

Entonces su recuerdo me causaba desagrado, y pudo haber sido olvidado, como muchos otras ya habrían sido para entonces; pero, aun sentía estremecer cuando escuchaba su voz llamar mi nombre y sus ojos mirar la decadencia de un cuerpo corrupto.

Mis ojos permanecían cegados, y aun que sus palabras hubieran dicho que todo estaría bien, seguía teniendo miedo.

—¿iré al infierno? —fue lo único que precisé a preguntar.

Abrí los ojos y estuve de vuelta en el jardín, bajo la sombra del abeto que filtraba pequeñas manchas de luz a mi rostro. Pero ahora estaba asustado y no estaba seguro de si volvería a partir una vez más. Procuré encontrar los ojos del hombre; al menos así me sentiría acompañado, si es que llegaba a dejar el lugar.

—¿al infierno? ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije una vez? Los niños no van al infierno.

—No soy un niño —contesté; quizá por permanecer en el cuerpo del infante, me fuera difícil controlarme; pero ahora mi voz tiritaba con miedo y dolor, un vacío horrendo carcomía cada palabra que pretendía articular— soy un adulto.

—Que adulto tan joven eres —su voz resemblaba a una que ya reconocía, una tranquila y amistosa; aquella fraternal que difusamente quería evocar en mis recuerdos. Pero no quería bromear, no quería sus burlas, solo quería que fuera claro con sus respuestas. A pesar de ello, me causaba afección estar en la muerte con un hombre como él. —¿porque te preocupa ir al infierno?

—he asesinado a gente, me ha forjado la ira y el sentimiento de venganza, el insaciable deseo que la envidia provoca me ha corrompido a ceder. Recuerdo la muerte a mi causa de otras personas —sobé mi frente, y reconocí que aun permanecían algunos recuerdos perjudiciales, difusos, pero los percibía con remordimiento.

Aquel hombre se inclinó un poco para quedar más cerca de mí rostro, y forjó un gesto extraño, que reconocí con calidez.

—Escuché cada palabra de dolor en tu arrepentimiento. Escuché la muerte a causa de tus actos, y la venganza hambrienta de amor; también los quejidos de tu alma en momentos de tempestad. Jamás deje de sentirte, siempre caminé a tu lado; incluso cuando tu vida prometía desvanecer en las llamas del fuego que tu propio genio incitaron, estuve ahí.

—¿Quién eres tú? —indagué, sintiéndome débil; los recuerdos poco a poco se fueron acentuando y me di cuenta de que jamás había visto a este hombre antes. No, nunca antes; y de suceder lo contrario, en mis recuerdos ya no existía. Pero me causaba una tremenda sensación de seguridad estar a su lado; si había de permanecer en ese lugar para siempre, me daba gusto que fuera con él. No me cuestiono la simpatía tan espontanea que me embargó cuando lo encontré. Era la figura perfecta de lo que habría definido como tutor, como un ángel, como al padre que no recuerdo. Sí, probablemente lo fuera y ya lo había olvidado.

En su gesto divisé tristeza y decepción, pero después algo que identifiqué como una tenue sonrisa melancólica fue dibujada.

—me da gusto ser la primera persona que pueda acompañarte en este lugar. Como niño no tuve la oportunidad de enseñarte a andar, pero ahora te enseñaré a seguir adelante. Me di cuenta de que te enseñé a seguir mis pasos, pero no te enseñé a vivir sin mí. Y me ha costado toda una vida de recuerdos ese error. Estoy seguro de que si empezamos de nuevo, ya no me olvidarás.

Ciertamente las cosas serán más tranquilas ahora —él se arrodilló y cruzó sus brazos sobre mí; su regazo fue cálido, y pude sentir la seguridad y armonía que transmitía. En este viaje tan irrisible y desquiciado, me hacía sentir aliviado encontrarme con otro ser humano; era agradable saber que no estaba solo.

Me recargué en su hombro y cerré los ojos. Estaba exhausto.

—descansa, que has hecho suficiente; pero no me olvides de nuevo.

* * *

Bueno solo quisiera indicar unos cuantos detalles que no creo que haya sido capaz de plasmar con importancia:

*la razón por la que Mello olvidó a L principalmente, (pero recuerdos de muerte y venganza no lo abandonaron en un buen tiempo) fue porque Lawliet representó en su vida algo más "desagradable" que cualquier asesinato cometido, que cualquier otra cosa. Con desagradable me puedo referir a triste, doloroso…

*sí, el ángel al que L dejó supuestamente en la tierra para cuidar a Mello fue Near x)

*el por qué Mello regresó a Wammy´s house siendo un niño fue debido a que, al carecer de cuerpo y encontrarse en aquel estado tan exasperante, se comparó con lo susceptible de un niño.

Este fic tiene una historie bien graciosa, lo escribí mientras faltaba a clases y reprobaba un examen de japonés. Bueno, en realidad no es gracioso, reprobé; pero escribí un fic x)


End file.
